greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hard Part
The Hard Part 'is the seventh episode of the third season and the 38th overall episode of 'Private Practice. Short Summary Addison and Sam go for a hike in Malibu, and must perform urgent field care when they stumble upon an expecting couple, trapped in their car after an accident. Meanwhile at Oceanside Wellness, Charlotte, Cooper and Violet treat a newlywed who, out of nervousness for his wedding night, has taken too much Viagra, and Pete and Sheldon hit the bar scene together but fall for the same girl. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP307AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP307PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP307CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP307CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP307SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP307VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP307SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP307Kara.png|Kara PP307Dawn.png|Dawn PP307Jake.png|Jake PP307Brendon.png|Brendon PP307Melissa.png|Melissa PP307Megan.png|Megan (right) PP307Dan.png|Dan (left) PP307Buck.png|Buck PP3x07Ingrid.png|Ingrid Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett (credit only) *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker (credit only) *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Also Starring *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace Guest Stars *Ever Carradine as Kara *Gina Ravera as Dawn *Brennan Elliott as Jake *Stephen Sowan as Brendon *Hallee Hirsh as Melissa Co-Starring *Jennifer Keyes as Megan *Jason Grutter as Firefighter *Jeremy Guilbaut as Dan *Roberto Santos as Buck *Seema Lazar as Ingrid Medical Notes Jake *'Diagnosis:' **Broken rib **Lacerated thigh **Internal bleeding **Collapsed lung *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Pressure dressing **Chest tube **Saline Jake was in a car accident. Addison and Sam found him while out hiking. He had a lacerated thigh, which Sam put a pressure dressing on. Then his lung collapsed, so Sam improvised a chest tube to relieve the pressure. After Sam left to get help, Jake passed out. Help came soon after and they evacuated him. He was stable in the hospital. Kara *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Dehydration **Broken rib **Arm injury *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Vaginal delivery Kara was trapped in a car after they crashed. She was pregnant and her arm was trapped in the door. Addison said her rib was probably broken. While Addison was in the car helping her, the car slid down the hill, trapping both of them in the car. Later in the evening, Kara's water broke and labor started. Because of the crash, the baby was in a breech position, but Addison was eventually able to rotate her internally and help Kara deliver her. Help came soon after, but she was still trapped in the car. When they started to open up the car, she started bleeding severely. She had a severe arm wound that had been tamponaded by the door, which started to bleed as soon as they moved the door. Despite their best efforts, they were unable to save her life. Brendon *'Diagnosis:' **Priapism *'Doctors:' **Charlotte King (sexologist) *'Treatment:' **Needle aspiration **Shunt Brendon, a newlywed, had taken an erectile dysfunction medication right after the wedding. He'd taken several of the pills and had had an erection for several hours. He came into the practice where he was seen by Charlotte. She tried needle aspiration and then said their next option was to try a shunt. If that didn't work, they've have to de-glove his penis. The shunt worked and he was flaccid with no lasting damage. Addison Forbes Montgomery *'Diagnosis:' **Scalp laceration *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Addison got a cut on her head when the car slid down the hill. Melissa *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Violet found out that Melissa was pregnant and the baby was not her new husband's. She spoke to Melissa about it and encouraged her not to keep up the lie. Baby *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Supplemental oxygen After birth, Kara's baby had a little trouble breathing, but Addison got her breathing and handed her over to Kara. When help came, they gave her supplemental oxygen and evacuated her. Music "Drop It" - Basko "Looking Out for You" - Hazy Malaze "The Big Middle" - Juliette Commagére Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 10.25 million viewers. *As of this episode, Brian Benben is credited under "Also Starring" instead of a regular guest star. This leads to him being upgraded to a series regular. Gallery Episode Stills PP3x07-1.jpg PP3x07-2.jpg PP3x07-3.jpg PP3x07-4.jpg PP3x07-5.jpg PP3x07-6.jpg PP3x07-7.jpg PP3x07-8.jpg PP3x07-9.jpg PP3x07-10.jpg PP3x07-11.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes